


hp100 drabbles.

by amorremanet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Amazing Weekly Drabble Thingy, Angst, Azkaban, Community: awdt, Community: hp100, Crouch Family Feels, Drabble Collection, F/F, Families of Choice, Family Drama, Gen, M/M, Melancholy, Memories, Memory Loss, Other, Parents & Children, Past Abuse, Pining Daphne, Post-Sirius Black in Azkaban, Trauma, Unrequited Love, referenced Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, referenced Tom Riddle | Voldemort/Hepzibah Smith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-07
Updated: 2006-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:57:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorremanet/pseuds/amorremanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not a cohesive fic overall, just a collection of old drabbles for hp100.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Not a cohesive fic overall, just a collection of old drabbles for hp100.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "rhymes with witch" ('niche')

Smiling comes naturally to her. Her smile was always her best physical trait – her husband, father, and son all said so, anyway. In school, one of the older Hufflepuff boys said she could light up the room with her smile. So she guesses that it must fit… where she’s ended up.

She’s not a career woman like Millicent Bagnold or Amelia Bones. She’s not set to make some important discovery in magical theory or fight in a war, on either side. Even as a wife and mother, she’s not the best.

But she can smile. She’s always good at that.


	2. Insecticide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "rhymes with witch" ('pitch')

He advances on her again, raising an annoying hand to touch her face; she smacks it away like the fly he is. 

“…I know you don’t like it, but it _had_ to be done.” 

“He’s our _son_ , Bartemius… and you sent him  _there_ … with  _those_ people—” 

“He’s  _dangerous_. I’d tell you to ask the Longbottoms, but you know how that would end up.” 

“Dangerous? Bellatrix Lestrange is  _dangerous_. _He’s_ a nineteen-year-old boy-” 

“Who, if you haven’t noticed, joined the  _Death Eaters_ and mastered the  _Cruciatus Curse_!” 

“He always was a bright boy…” 

“Demeter, please-” 

“If he’s despicable, then you’re  _worse_.” 


	3. A Mother's Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "rhymes with witch" ('switch').

Azkaban stinks like death… decay and the lost souls of people who probably don’t deserve them. And this is where he sent their son… he deserved it more than Barty did; at least Barty has some sense of what’s important, twisted though it may be…

It’s entirely his father’s fault, really. She loves him, but it’s true. He never loved Barty the way she did – and she’s the mother, she’s supposed to, but obviously it wasn’t enough. If it had been, this wouldn’t have happened.

But she’ll make up for it now, be the loving parent his father never was.


	4. The Best Sport In The World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "rhymes with witch" ('Quidditch')

On Saturday mornings, Draco always leaves early. Pansy always sighs and waves goodbye with her pinky; she hates seeing him go. But then again, it does get him out of her hair to get her Charms essay done with.

That in mind, she heads to the lake with her books.

About halfway through the essay, Daphne joins her, with one of her sketchbooks instead of homework.

“Pose for me?” she inquires.

Sitting perfectly still, she goes for an angelic look.

The outcome has wings and includes a kiss on the cheek.

“Thank god for Quidditch,” she chuckles; Daphne nods knowingly.


	5. If Only

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "rhymes with witch" ('twitch')

Looking at them makes Daphne’s eye spasm: Draco and Pansy. It’s not that he’s a spoiled brat… well… okay; it’s partly that. Mostly, though, it’s that she fawns on him, pets his hair and wears his tie like it’s a badge of honor, and he, being a spoilt little mama’s boy, clearly doesn’t care. At all. He cares about how she looks, which is why she’s always pretty, but not about anything else.

Daphne, on the other hand, would respect her. Maybe not spoil her, but treat her well and listen when she speaks.

If only she’d open her eyes…


	6. Dress Robes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "rhymes with witch" ('stitch')

Although she doesn’t want to be doing this, Daphne is drawing a portrait of Pansy and Draco in their dress robes for the Yule Ball – Mrs. Malfoy and Pansy both want one, but Pansy’s the only one who matters in the equation.

The stitching on her dress is a work of art and she makes pink a tolerable color, even if she vaguely resembles the birthday cake from Daphne’s fifth birthday. She’s a decided improvement on it, though.

Daphne makes three copies – one for Pansy, one for Draco’s mum, one for herself. Her own face covers Draco’s in her copy.


	7. Romantic Get-Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "rhymes with witch" ('hitch')

“Did you see that?”  
“Hold still!”  
“I think it was a Snorkack, Hermione! Seriously!”  
“Luna,  _please_ , hold  _still_  a minute!”  
“Sssh! You’ll scare it!”  
  
…Thank  _God_! She’s  _finally_  stopped moving. Being perfectly silent, Hermione sneaks behind her to untangle her hair. Over the moon sensibilities or not, it’s common sense to tie back your hair while on a “romantic hunt for Crumple-Horned Snorkacks.” And she hasn’t. And now she’s got twigs and leaves all stuck in her beautiful hair.  
  
She whips around, eyes wider than normal.  
  
“I don’t see them…”  
“…Aren’t they invisible, Luna?”  
“…Oh yeah. Well… since we’re here…”


	8. Overcomplication

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "rhymes with witch" ('bewitch')

She doesn’t try to be, but Hermione really is charming. 

Actually, it could be said that she tries against seeming charming, what with all the books, and being so painfully logical all the time, and her occasional myopia, and not taking more care of her hair than is necessary…

Well, Luna can’t really talk about that, but her hair’s always agreeable. Hermione’s is about as far from that, but it always looks nice to her; she’s glad the Sleakeasy’s phase ended after the Yule Ball.

That all aside, it’s fun to simplify for her. Sometimes, love and answers are simple.


	9. Cry, Mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "in memoriam"

Barty curls into the cold stone corner, leaning into it and forcing it to be something warm, anything warm. …It doesn’t work immediately, but after prolonged exposure to the cold, he begins to not notice it so much. Must be winter.

He doesn’t dream about her anymore, but he wishes he would. Something happy, anything happy, even just a glimpse of how she looked when he got twelve OWLs after fifth year. Her hair, even – he’d die content for just that.

But he keeps her name, mostly because that damning day stays fresh. And, at night, he still cries, “ _Mother!_ ”


	10. Digits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "in memoriam"

Sometimes, Sirius has to flex his fingers to remember what moving them feels like. 

They don’t look the way he remembers them, nor how he wants them to look, and thinking that he used to be good-looking puts a dull, throbbing irritation in his fingers. He can only think of that and how he’s innocent when all he wants is to think of Remus.

Occasionally, he gets that blessing, but it’s never good.

When he thinks of Remus, it’s only of the bad times. His prank with Snape. The distrust just before Azkaban.

No smiles ever, and no healthy fingers.


	11. Red Right Ankle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "in memoriam" // title comes from the Decemberists' song of the same name.

“Moony,  _please_ …”  
“Sirius, I’m exhausted. I’d like to sleep, and you need to.”  
“Just one more. Then I’ll sleep, and I won’t ask again until morning.”  
  
Remus sighs and wraps a hand around Sirius’ right one – his wand hand; without thinking, he follows the first with his left. It’s summer, but Sirius is still so cold. Understandably, perhaps, but disconcerting nonetheless – again without thinking, he pulls Sirius’ hand to his lips, kissing the bony joints as he rubs the palm. Remus doesn’t like these unconscious moves, but will live with them anyway.  
  
“Our first kiss,” he sighs. “Would that work?”


	12. Smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "under construction"

The minister was hit with a chill immediately upon Apparating; even the warming charm he cast couldn’t keep the freezing fain from his skin. Putting his wand away, he slugged through the rain to where a gloomy figure stood, looking out at the island in front of them.

“Wouldn’t envy the poor souls sent up here,” the minister said, trying to be bright about it.

“The insides will be worse,” the figure replied, darkly confident.

“Oh! Really?”

“Indeed. They’ll have their screams for comfort, if you can imagine.”

“I don’t think I can. What’s its name to be, again?”

“Azkaban.”


	13. Family Portrait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "Born To Be Bad."

Barty chuckles, freely running his fingers down the dusty canvas. The old family portrait was tacky, even when he was seventeen and posing for it in those ridiculous black dress robes.

His Father sits in the center, in the old family armchair. Mother’s to the left, a vision of mercy and beauty, blue robes, and weak smile. And he… he’s off to the right, looking far too morbid to be just going into seventh year.

His chuckle grows into cold laughter: he was still in his father’s control then, but he got a Dark Mark not even a year after.


	14. Judas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "born to be bad"

Peter doesn’t like this set up. He barely gets to sleep before rousing, feeding his Master, then straight to work on the Polyjuice Potion while Barty and their Lord catch up on old times and the past twelve years. Barty’s allowed to smack, berate, and order Peter around as he pleases; the Master thinks it’s funny.  
  
But the alternative is Azkaban, or else running unprotected, like Sirius.  
  
Sirius… he was always full of surprises. Figuring Remus out on two levels, the Map idea, the Animagus one, how cruel he  _could_  be…  
  
Probably wishes he hadn’t been such a tit, now.


	15. Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "born to be bad"

No matter which way it’s presented, Severus is still bigger than he is, and harder to hold down, especially one-handed… but Barty manages, straddling his hips and jabbing his wand at his lover’s jugular, for effect.

“I told you,” Severus hisses. “I wasn’t doing anything.”

“ _Please_ ,” Barty huffs. “I know when you’re lying by now, so quit trying.”

He writhes; Barty loves the feeling. “Let me go.”

“You’re going to leave; I can’t let you do that.”

“I’ll be back by midnight.”

Reluctantly, Barty climbs off. “You’d better be.”

He doesn’t come back. Apparently, he’s not so easy to read.


	16. The Disappointing Fathers Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "born to be bad"

Barty was always such a sweet boy – intelligent, well-behaved, kind, if skittish and easily embarrassed. When his twelve OWLs came, no one was the least bit surprised, and, when he went to Azkaban, they said it wasn’t entirely his fault. Not _entirely_ …

Severus wasn’t sweet very long. It’s hard to be innocent when your role-model is an abusive, alcoholic bastard. But Tobias was nothing compared to the other boys – Potter and Black and everyone like them. Whiskey can’t rival the evil done by boys unto each other.

Tom was never a good, sweet boy; he was just a good liar.


	17. Untitled (After Hogwarts: Tom)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "the end"

Tom grinned at his reflection in the silver plate, fingered it with the delicacy he only otherwise showed his wand. It was a truly magnificent thing. Finely crafted, and even the curvature didn’t offset his face.

The dusty, antiquated air of the shop was really the ideal backdrop, not some hallowed Ministry hall like everyone said. The hollowed look his cheeks had taken on was perfectly angular. A perfect end to everyone else’s Tom Riddle.

“Tom! Get going or you’ll be late to Mrs. Smith’s!”

Ah, Mrs. Smith – so easily his tender hands swayed her. He grinned. Couldn’t be late.


	18. A Common Misconception

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: "weakness" at hp100, and "I wanna fuck you like an animal" at AWDT.

The failing of everyone Barty knew was that they presumed too much. About him, about what he did, about his worth and place in the world – to them, he was nothing more than a nice, quiet boy from good upbringing.

But Severus knew better, knew differently. He knew that, after the first, fumbling, accidental time, Barty meant every scratch, every bite. He grew familiar with the darkened glare and what it meant. Complaining, he learned, was futile.

He knew that “I want to fuck you like an animal” was serious, and, after one fight, never raised up words against it.


End file.
